Lucky Penny
by Chickie-Poo
Summary: Raven decides to try a mixing potions together to create a charm to help her express her emotions. Will it work? Or will it blow up in her face? BBRae so don't read if you like Terra! This is a rewrite of 'Grey Stone'.


**This story was originally posted as 'Grey Stone' on May 22, 2012. It was the first story I wrote and honestly, I didn't except it to get as much positive feedback as it did. I decided to rewrite it due to lack of effort and LOTS of grammar mistakes. **

**Here you go :)**

**Beastboy: (sarcastically) Oh great! This is my favorite part of the story! The legal part!**

**Cyborg: Does that mean your gonna say it?**

**Beastboy: Nope.**

**Starfire: Friend Cyborg, I do believe the turn is yours.**

**Cyborg: *sigh* *deep breathe* deep breathe***

**Chickie-Poo: Admit it. You totally just tried reading that as fast as you could. Anyway hope you enjoy the story. RR and please no flames, this is my very first story.**

It was a sunny, peaceful morning in Jump City. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the common room playing the newest game on the Game Station. Robin was at the kitchen table sharpening a new addition to his utility built. (A/N I'm pretty sure that, like knifes, Robin's weapons must be sharpened, too.)Starfire was in the kitchen as well preparing breakfast for Silkie**, **or what she_calls_food.All Titans but one was present. Her present, however, went unnoticed. That is until a certain changeling noticed the time.

"Hey guys it's already 10, and Raven's still not here." Beast Boy said, breaking his concentration on the game. This allowed Cyborg to destroy his character and winning the game… for the 5th time in a row.

"BOOOOOOOOOYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Aw dude no fair I was distracted!"

"What's your excuse for the last 4 times?" Cyborg said taunting him.

"REMATCH!"

"YOUR ON!"

The two continued playing the game, but Beast Boy's observation was heard in the kitchen as well.

"Robin I think Friend Beastboy has a point. I haven't seen Raven at all-" the alien princess started before the boy wonder interrupted.

"Starfire I'm sure Raven is fine. Just leave her alone for now."

"Yes I know but-"

"Star, remember last time? We left her alone and the problem was resolved."

"Well yes but only because-"

"We left her alone."

"No, Cyborg and Beastboy did the stepping off in and-"

"Star that's not true."

"How do you know? We don't know what happened that day (A/N from the episode Nevermore) because we never stepped in, nor asked."

"…"

Starfire, feeling satisfied began walking to Raven's room. Robin stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Star…" he began before he was cut off by her hand.

"No, I will not stand by and watch again." And with that she left the room, leaving a stunned Robin behind.

Meanwhile in Raven's Room

"If I'm right, this spell should work." Raven whispered to herself adding the final ingredient to the potion: a lucky penny.

The strange concoction began to turn different colors as smoke filled the room. Then a large flash of light appeared causing Raven to shield her eyes. As quickly as the light appeared, it was gone. Leaving a small copper ring in its place.

"I think it worked," Raven whispered very quietly.

She picked up the small ring, and slipped it onto her slender ring finger. Once the cool material touched her skin, another bright light filled the room.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Raven stood and opened the door to find Starfire. "Hello friend Raven. I noticed you did the sleeping in and it is 10 and you have still not had your morning tea. Also, there were lights from under your door, and I was curious as to what you might be doing."

"I have been making this all morning," Raven said, handing Starfire the ring.

"Glorious! But what is it?"

"If I did it right it should be able to-"

"Starfire I told you to let her be for a -" a frantic Robin called but stopped realizing Raven was there as well. "Oh, hey Raven. So what's been keeping you there so long?"

"Oh it is a strange jewelry, which Raven... Where did you get it, Raven?"

"I made it."

"You made that ring?"

Raven nodded so Starfire continued, "But how? It is, I believe, metal?" Starfire fiddled the ring in her hand before handing it back to the half demon.

"I'll explain later. Right now I'm gonna test it out." Raven deadpanned while putting the necklace on. A bright light appeared again as it made contact with the half demons skin but then disappeared. She started for the common room, but, before reaching the door, she turned back and asked, "You coming?"

Back in the Common Room

"I win again!"

Beast Boy jumped up, yelling, "Cy, that's not fair! You cheated!"

"I didn't and you know it!"

"Did too!" he said standing up.

"Did not!"

"Did-" Beast Boy stopped as he heard the door opened and entered Raven, Starfire, and Robin. "Hey Raven! We were beginning to worry."

Raven made her way over to the couch and sat down, book in hand. The green changeling sat back down as well. Cyborg just glanced over, and flipped the TV to some kind of action movie. Starfire began washing the dishes and Robin helped her. Raven looked up from her book and over at Beastboy, who was looking back at her. Fortunately, for Raven, Beastboy looked away, for, unfortunately, her hood wasn't there to cover her blush. Noticing nothing blew up she decided it was now or never. She stood up and stood in front of the changeling. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg braced themselves for another argument to break out.

"Oh, no! What did I d-" he was interrupted by a pair of pale lips meeting his. He instinctively melted into the kiss. Not realizing exactly what was happening. Neither did the other three Titans in the room. Raven pulled away first. The kiss lasted a few seconds but those seconds were magical.

No one said anything for a while. The half metal man, princess, and boy wonder were in complete shock.

Beastboy looked up to meet her gaze with his green orbs. He never realized how beautiful they were, but then again they'd never been so close. Then the truth hit him like a brick wall. "Did you just..."

Raven nodded.

"And nothing went..." he symbolized an explosion with his hands.

Raven shock her head and smiled. A true smile.

"Your smiling now, too? But how? Not that I don't like it because I do. I love it."

Raven held up her hand with the copper ring on. "As long as I have it on, this will let me express my emotions."

Beast Boy stood up and whispered in her ear, "I could get use to this." Before he captured Raven in another kiss.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! What in the name of Sam's hack is going on here!?" Cyborg yelled, ruining the moment **(Way to go, bro -_-)**

"Yes, I am most confused."

Robin was too confused to say anything.

"I made this ring that will let me show emotions." Raven explained.

"HOW!?"

"With a lucky penny," she said, smiling at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, "Is that…"

"Yes." Raven answered.

"What is happening!?"

"The main ingredient is something sentimental. It only seemed appropriate to use the penny Beast Boy gave me."

"What penny?"

"The penny he gave me before the end of the world."

"I can't believe you kept it." Beast Boy said smiling.

"I'm glad I did." Raven said with the same smile.

Starfire was practically touching the ceiling with happiness. "Oh this is a glorious day! I shall make the festive, gloundork pudding to celebrate **(- totally made that up)**!" She said rushing to the kitchen. But not before giving Beast Boy and Raven a bone crushing hug.

Cryborg got up and picked Beast Boy up by his collar. "I may not get it all, but hurt one hair on my baby sister's head, and you will be stuffed and hung on my mantel." He growled.

He let Beast Boy go and handed Robin twenty bucks. "You got lucky, predicting this one." He mumbled.

Robin smirked. Betting was so fun, if you were on the winning end… "We'll talk about this later." He said before going into the kitchen to help Star.

Beast Boy gave Raven a hug and smiled at her. "That penny was luckier than I ever would have guessed."

**Chickie-Poo: So I hoped you guys liked it please review, it will help me become a better writer in the (hopefully) many years to come. No flames or I'll send Beast Boy on you!**

**Beast Boy: Sorry, I'm kinda busy.**

**Raven: Yeah we both are... Ask someone else to do it.**

**Chickie-Poo: O.o totally gross guys! Anyways... how about you Cyborg?**

**Cyborg: Sorry I'm busy with my baby!**

**Chickie-Poo: Starfire?**

**Starfire: I cannot hurt my friends. XD**

**Chickie-Poo: Robin?**

**Robin: Oh alright.**

**Chickie-Poo: Sweet! So just so we're clear: No flames or Robin will let loose his ninja skills on you! SUCESS!**


End file.
